Esa noche
by El morador
Summary: Una pequeña historia de PRUEBA de una pareja que se me hace curiosa, Ichigo x Soi fon, así que si la lees espero que lo disfrutes.


Esta es mi primera historia subida, espero que la disfruten.

* * *

ESA NOCHE

El rugido de los huecos se hizo escuchar con estruendo, solo para ser silenciado por el filo de la espada de ichigo, en esta noche se había encontrado con unos huecos un poco más fuertes de lo normal, pero solo eso un poco más.

Esquivando las garras de hueco bastante grande, 5 metros de largo apariencia a un murciélago, por poner un parentesco, de color azul pálido y con colmillos visibles en su cara parecida a un calamar, estaba desplazándose de manera cuadrúpeda. Ichigo después de esquivar su garra al ver que el hueco hizo otro ataque alzando su mano derecha y bajándola rápidamente contraataco, siendo más rápido antes de que bajara el cortó el brazo en el aire, aprovechando el impulso se volvió caer hacia la máscara del hueco cortándola , haciendo que el hueco transmutara y desapareciera.

Volteo y vio a su amiga Rukia cortar la máscara de manera diagonal de un hueco al que ella le había cortado la pata.

-¿Esos son todos? - pregunto Ichigo

Rukia asintió y ellos se dirigieron hacia la casa de Ichigo, el noto que ella estaba pensativa, así como ella había volteado a verlo varias veces, a lo que él había preguntado.

-¿Pasa algo? -

Rukia lo miro y dijo -Pues hay algo que él pensó, y él quería preguntar- dijo sonando algo apenada.

-¿Qué es? - Ichigo estaba intrigado

Sonrojándose un poco ella respondió- Pues veras hay un baile en la sociedad de almas que se celebrara mañana y ... me preguntaba si ... ¿quieres ir conmigo? - Rukia confiesa un poco más sonrojada que antes.

\- "Era eso" - Ichigo había, sin embargo había un pequeño detalle, su novia.

-Rukia- el comenzó y ella estaba mirando fijamente -Lo siento, puedo ir contigo-

-¿Por qué? - ella pregunta con su voz en tono de tristeza

-mi novia ... - -¡¿NOVIA?! - interrumpió rukia en un tono de total sorpresa

-Sí, ella nos haría trizas si nos llegara a ver, además de que ella me invito al baile hace unos días.-Respondí Ichigo se convirtió en un poco mal rechazándola, pero sabía bien que ella era un _poco_ (bastante) posesiva, y lo mal que terminaría si aceptaba.

-¿La conozco? - pregunto Rukia, recuperándose de su aturdimiento, ella había estado cerca de Ichigo la mayor parte del tiempo, no podía no conocer es esta novia.

-Si-

-¿Y ella es?

-Soi fon-

-¡Cómodo?! - Rukia no podría creerlo, podría tener un problema de oído

-Sé que es difícil de creer, pero es verdad, mañana la veras- Le aseguro Ichigo, sabía que no era muy creíble, de hecho el mismo se resolvió cómo sucedió.

-De acuerdo-dijo Rukia un poco en shock por la información-

~ SERIE MAÑANA 8 PM ~

Otra noche increíble, con un cielo vestido de negro y adornado con brillantes estrellas que resplandecían como diamantes, una brisa agradable la cual era refrescante, una noche que debió ser tranquila, debió ser la palabra clave.

Ichigo, ahora vestido de una manera más casual con chaqueta naranja y rayas azul zafiro, pantalones tono carbón y botas blancas, tenía un problema, ver desde que se perdió en el héroe de la guerra de invierno su probabilidad en el sereitei se disparó y al ven al baile de este lugar, bueno digamos mejor véanlo.

-¡Hay déjenme espacio! - Exclamo Ichigo al sentirse asfixiado por la enorme cantidad de gente que comenzó a rodear, chicas y chicos que, en el mejor de los casos le pedían un autógrafo y lo saludaban, los demás le pedían un mechón de pelo, algún objeto e incluso algunos tuvieron declaraciones amorosas y lo intentaron besar, para su mala suerte, no eran solo chicas.

¡Rayos ni siquiera podríamos entrar a la fiesta!

-¿Bueno y donde está tu novia? - Pregunta Rukia con una voz burlona, ella también tenía un atuendo diferente al que normalmente usaba, por suerte para Yuzu no suyo, de un color blanco nieve con detalles azul cielo, bufanda de decoración carmesí.

-¿Él tiene novia? - Pregunto una de las chicas

Antes de que alguien pueda responder una chica apareció frente a la multitud y su sola presencia provocando el estremecimiento de todas la persona en ese momento, la aparición de la capitana Soi fon del 2 ° escuadrón.

-Sí, su novia soy yo- fue lo que dijo Soi fon al aparecer –Ahora, podría apartarse di mi novio- Vestía de un atuendo negro noche que cubría se figura, excepto su espalda como su tarje normal, pero tenía uno detalles morados en sus hombros brazos como un anillo similar a una amatista.

La respuesta de todos los reunidos excepto Ichigo y rukia fue correr.

-¿Por qué te estaban rodeando? - Soi fon reclamo mirando amenazadoramente a Ichigo

-Pues veras ... - Ichigo dijo un poco nervioso- Ellas me rodeó y antes de que pudieras hacer cualquier cosa ya me dijeron agarrado, así que gracias por eso-

-Está bien- Respondió tranquila, cuando voltea a ver a rukia saludándola cortésmente- Buenas noches señorita Kuchiki-

-Buenas noches, capitana Soi fon- Rukia tuvo una impresión de asombro, así que le pregunté lo único que tenía en mente- ¿Entonces de verdad eres su novia?

-Si, por lo que veo esta bastante impresionada-

-Bueno, a decir verdad pensé que lo dije para no ir conmigo al baile-

-Lo invitaste al baile- interrumpió a Soi fon con un tono frio

-Sí, ¡pero eso era antes de que supiera que estaba contigo! - Exclamo Rukia antes de que Soi fon pensara otra cosa, al ver que la mirada de Soi fon volvió y la normalidad y por lo tanto sin el peligro de muerte agrego con una mirada tranquila y sincera- Sin embargo, me alegra saber que encontró a alguien que, por lo que ha visto parece que lo quieres, y dime ¿no es un tonto cuando estás contigo? - está de acuerdo con eso último divertido.

-Si lo es, también algo irrespetuoso- Fue la respuesta de Soi fon

-Sabes que estoy aquí ¿no? - Dijo Ichigo a unos cinco metros al escuchar la respuesta.

-Pero, es bastante agradable ... y un poco lindo- a veces Soi fon dijo esa última parte fue en voz baja y con un pequeño sonrojo rosa en su cara, poco perceptible.

-Bien en ese caso le deseo mucha suerte, Ichigo y capitana Soi fon-

-Muchas gracias, Rukia- Dijo Ichigo de una manera suave.

-Gracias por tus buenos deseos Kuchiki-Dijo amablemente Soi fon

-Por favor, solo Rukia- Esta pidió

Tras parecer pensarlo por un momento Soi fon asintió- Muy bien, Rukia-

-Veo que Ichigo ha influido de cierta forma en ti- Observo Rukia

-Creo que es imposible no tener influencia de cierta de cierta persona al estar cerca de ella-Anoto Soi fon

-Bueno, ¿entonces entramos al baile? - Pregunto Rukia

Ichigo y Soi fon asintieron y entraron.

La mansión donde se celebra la fiesta era enorme, 3 pisos y varios metros de ancho como unos 30 y 20 de largo, del mismo estilo de arquitectura feudal japonesa, maderas en las partes como el techo y ventanas de un rojo carmesí, paredes pintadas de un blanco arena, aunque tan solo desde afuera estaban bastante iluminados, así como se oía bastante movimiento, al entrar esto fue confirmado, soldados emborrachándose, había una base de madera de roble con músicos, en algunas habitaciones ubicadas luces de diferentes tonalidades.

Había varias caras familiares, Rangiku emborrachándose Momo y Toshiro hablando, Ikaku hablando con su amigo fresón, Urahara hablaba con varios miembros de cuándo era Capitán y Yoruichi observando sin ningún cambio importante en su ropa normal, sin ser sorpresa Soi fon se acercó rápidamente a Saludar a su ídolo.

-Buenas noches Yoruichi Sama - Saludo Soi fon Cortésmente

-Hola Soi fon, ¿cómo ha estado mi querida estudiante? - Hablo Yoruichi

-Hola Yoruichi- Saludo normalmente Ichigo lo que le gano una mirada de Soi fon

-¡Podrías tener más respeto por Yoruichi Sama! -

-¡Tranquila Soi fon !, sabes que me gusta la informalidad- La tranquilizo Yoruichi- además ¿qué hacen juntos? - pregunto con curiosidad.

Sonrojándose un poco Soi fon le respondió- Pues vera, Yoruichi sama ... Ichigo y yo somos ... pareja-

Yoruichi fue sorprendida por esta revelación pero inmediatamente una sonrisa se extendió por su cara- ¡Felicidades !, es increíble que esto pasara sinceramente no pensé que mis 2 estudiantes se reunieron- Y con una Sonrisa más picara, mientras que los rodeaba con un abrazo preguntó Y entonces ¿qué tal?

-¿Qué cosa? - Pregunto Soi fon confundida

\- Su _espada inferior_ por supuesto- Dijo con una sonrisa de Cheshire

Tanto Ichigo como Soi fon tardaron en entender, pero cuando lo hicieron se pusieron del mismo color del tomate.

-¿Cómo puede suponer eso Yoruichi Sama? - Exclamo Soi-fon

-Bueno felicidades ustedes 2- Una voz llamo desde atrás, al voltear vieron a Rangiku, la pechugona mujer pelo anaranjado y con un sonrojo por la cantidad de alcohol que esta tomo. –Supongo que no me dejaras bailar con el ¿verdad? - Dijo con una sonrisa pícara mientras presionaba su pecho en la espalda de Ichigo.

Esto causo un Ichigo intentando contener un sonrojo y una Soi fon un poco molesta - Advierto que si planeas cualquier cosa la olvides de inmediato - Dijo con una mirada de advertencia.

-Oye tranquila, solo bromeaba, no intente quitarle el novio a nadie, aparte valoro mi vida- respondo agitando las manos - Bueno la noche aun es joven así que divirtámonos-

La noche continuo música, baile, unas cuantas bromas fue lo que paso, nuestra pareja atrajo mucha atención, esperaban si Ichigo tenía novia seria Rukia, o esa humana de pelo naranja, no una de las capitanes más estrictas de sereitei, Tras unas 3 horas salieron de la fiesta y en su caminar admiraron el paisaje nocturno.

-Sabes esto me recuerda a la noche donde nos declaramos- Dijo ichigo

\- Si, es un paisaje muy familiar, solo que sin el peligro de ser devorado - Fue la respuesta de Soi fon.

Tras unos segundos de silencio Soi fon suspiro, miro a Ichigo y dijo - ¿Crees que esto funciona? -

-Uhh ... -

\- Ichigo soy una capitana shinigami, tu un humano, ni deberìamos conocernos en primer lugar-

Mirándola seriamente dijo - Soi, te lo dije esa vez, esa noche después de protegerte, no importa si literalmente hay un mundo de distancia, voy a estar contigo, lo prometo y tus aves que cumplo mis promesas-

A pasos de cruzar la puerta para volver a su hogar, pararon, se besaron y miraron, y la resolución en los ojos de Ichigo no se fue, la mirada de Soi fon había cambiado a una segura, sabía que él no prometía en vano y se despidieron, solo por el momento.

...

* * *

Esa fue mi primer historia subida, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, no se en cuánto tiempo suba otra pero va a ser diferente, ya que mis escritos están mas enfocados a combate que ha cualquier otra cosa, así que hasta luego.


End file.
